


Eros a mí

by almondmilkk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Esto está dejado a medias pero que bien, Inicio de smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Yo solo aviso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondmilkk/pseuds/almondmilkk
Summary: Simplemente no podía apartar sus pensamientos o mirada de él: si la belleza jamás pudiera ser encarnada, Tsukishima estaba seguro de que estaría jugando a voley al otro lado de la red que él ahora mismo encaraba.





	

Todo trataba de miradas robadas durante partidos donde los del rubio perdían, de la suave agudeza en cada uno de los movimientos de aquel chico. Con sus verdes orbes hacía a Kei olvidar su nombre y con aquella mata de cabello carbón le hacía perder los estribos en sus sueños. Porque sí, aun y habiéndolo conocido durante tales cortos días, ya se había colado en los delirios de sus noches.

Simplemente no podía apartar sus pensamientos o mirada de él: si la belleza jamás pudiera ser encarnada, Tsukishima estaba seguro de que estaría jugando a voley al otro lado de la red que él ahora mismo encaraba.

Fukurodani estaba teniendo problemas. No que les hicieran perder tan fácilmente, pero al fin y al cabo, problemas.

Por algún motivo u otro, el chico del pelo raro y los ojos ámbar - el tan renombrado número cuatro - mancaba toda esa energía vital que parecía tener inyectada en su alma, para ser replazada por un tipo de aparente inutilidad; una estupidez instantánea tan arraigada que se reflejaba en el brillo de sus ojos.

Había quedado claro ya que Fukurodani tampoco es que fuera un equipo que se tratara tan solo de él. Cierto, había ayudado a anotar un montón de puntos - la fuerza anormal de sus brazos probándose útil -, pero incluso sin él podían ir tirando perfectamente. Habían llegado ya al último set, y si Fukurodani marcaba era el fin de Karasuno...

El partido estaba interesante, sí, pero eso no terminaba de quitar el desinterés de Kei por el deporte. No estaba mal, cierto, pero en su opinión no estaba _tan_ bien como muchos lo hacían parecer. Solo era un club, al final.

Akaashi (Tsukishima había aprendido que era su apellido), por otro lado, _sí_ que estaba "interesante".

Sin saber Kei cómo ni por qué, incluso el sudor le favorecía. Le daba a su tez y a su cuerpo aquella facción húmeda y de alguna manera aceitosa; gotas rodando por su frente y colgando de alguno de sus mechones de pelo. Su cuello estaba igualmente lubricado, y Kei tuvo el fugaz deseo (que se sacó de la cabeza tan rápidamente como había entrado) de pasar su lengua por él y morderlo. _Contrólate, Kei._

Aunque por mucho que así lo quisiera, las ganas, los recuerdos de sus sueños siempre estaban allí (ni que fuera en segundo plano) cuando estaba delante del chico. De qué color serían sus pezones; qué sonidos haría cuando lo tuviera (consensualmente, claro) empotrado contra la pa-

_Kei, no._

A la que salió de su trance y de su modo piloto automático, Kei se dio cuenta de tres cosas:

1\. Fukurodani había marcado.

2\. Era el número cuatro, a quien creía derrotado, que lo había hecho. Y,

3\. Akaashi Keiji le había dedicado a él la sonrisa burlona más bonita que jamás había visto en su vida.

~

Estaban demasiado ocupados inmergiéndose el uno en el otro como para que les importasen sus alrededores. Sus lenguas actuaban tan vorazmente como sus manos y el resto de su cuerpo: queriendo llegar a más y más contacto y más y más placer y solamente más. Sus bocas se separaron un momento para poder recuperar la respiración, y se encontraron otra vez en un beso húmedo empezado directamente con lengua.

Tsukishima dejó ir un suspiro ahogado de satisfacción contra la boca del moreno. Le gustaba su manera de actuar: sin cortarse, sin remilgos o meteduras de pata - como hacerlos a los dos esperar aún más para llegar a lo que, por ambas partes, deseaban. Esto.

Tan rápido como habían dado la vuelta a la esquina del edificio de delante de la barbacoa ansiosamente habían impactado el uno contra el otro en un pacto silencioso de, sin más preludios, ir directamente a lo que los dos estaban buscando. Y ahora estaban así; manoseando todo lo que podían manosear del otro y cada cual con un empalme más que obvio.

**Author's Note:**

> NO PERO WTF QUE SON MUY JOVENCITOS NO PUEDO ESCRIBIR PORNO DE ELLOS


End file.
